Rainbow Shine☆Pretty Cure!
Rainbow Shine☆Pretty Cure! (レインボーシャイン☆プリキュア！) (Glitter Force! Rainbow Shine! in Netflix/Funimation Ver.) is the 4th Installment of Emmaleigh Belmont's Pretty Cure Series. It is about 8 girls who tranformed into a legendary warriors to fight evil in the peace of Rainbow Kingdom and Nijino City. Setting Rainbow Shine☆Pretty Cure!/Setting Episodes Rainbow Shine☆Pretty Cure!/Episodes Main Characters Pretty Cures * Harusaki Momo (Lauren in Glitter Force Dub) - An Upbeat and Glorius Girl who is very good planting her flowers. Her Family Owns a Garden Shop. She dreams of becoming a Gardener. Her Alter Ego is (キュアブルーミング). The Pretty Cure of Pink Flowers and High Spirit. Her Theme Color is . *Asuka Akari (Cassandra in Glitter Force Dub) - A Sporty but Well-Caring Girl who got perfect grades. She mostly did well on Volleyball and the Best Friend of Momo. Her Alter Ego is (キュアインフェルノ). The Pretty Cure of Red Fire and Knowledge. Her Theme Color is . *Sawashiro Mikan (Abigail in Glitter Force Dub) - A tomboyish and nice girl that plays sports. She dislikes studying and cute stuff, even though her Sister likes Cute Stuffs. Her Family owns a Bento Shop. Her Alter Ego is '(キュアソーラー). The Pretty Cure of Orange Sun, Light, and Passion. Her Theme Color is ' . *Mitama Ki (Dorothy in Glitter Force Dub) - A Grace and a Popular Student that Helps her friends having trouble. She did Cooking Clubs and Math and got Perfect Grades. Her Alter Ego is (キュアスポットライト). The Pretty Cure of Yellow Lightning and Effervenscence. Her Theme Color is . *Kisaragi Midori (Ava in Gltter Force Dub) - A loving and great girl that mostly did well on her studies and got perfect grade. Many Called her "100% Study Master" since school. Her Alter Ego is (キュアガスト). The Pretty Cure of Green Winds and Tranquillity. Her Theme Color is . *Todo Shian (Gianna in Glitter Force Dub) - A Well-Knowledge Ice Skater that quits after a painful Injury on her Knee. She was kind and popular that makes her the Richest Person. She becomes Strict if one of her friends goofs off. Her Alter Ego is (キュアチル). The Pretty Cure of Cyan Ice and Courage. Her Theme Color is . *Mizutani Aoi (Mckenna in Glitter Force Dub) - A Fast Effort Swimmer and a Student Council President who is the master of all waters. She is from Rainbow Kingdom. Naming Herself "Princess Dewdrop". Her Alter Ego is (キュアフレッシュ). The Pretty Cure of Blue Oceans and Wisdom. Her Theme Color is . *Murasaki Yuna (Heidi in Glitter Force Dub) - A Popular and Star who loves fashion and can be known as "Star of the Nijino City". She is not good at sports, but she is great at Studies and got perfect grades. Her Mother is the Famous Actress as her Father is the Famous Director. Her Alter Ego is (キュアスターリー). The Pretty Cure of Purple Space, Moon and Intelligence. Her Theme Color is . Rainbow Kingdom *King Rainbow - *Queen Light - *Warm - *Cold - Nijino City Nijino Middle School *Gingasaki Ai - Pitch Black Dimension *Black - The Main Antagonist of this Series. He Wanted to Conquer the Earth for himself. *Shade - 1st General who thinks he is beautiful. *Ashes - *Pitch - * Family Members and Supporting Characters *Harusaki Hiro - The Father of Momo and the 5 siblings and the husband of Miya who is a famous actor during commercials, movies and more. *Harusaki Miya - The Mother of Momo and the 5 siblings and the wife of Hiro that who is a gardener. *The Harusaki Siblings - They're real name is Kotaro, Hana, Seira, Towa, and Akira who is the Brothers and Sisters of Momo and the Sons and Daughters of Miya and Hiro. Items Attacks Cure Blooming *Petal Storm - Cure Blooming's 1st Finisher. *Flower Jewel Solution - Starlight Rainbow Blooming's Finisher Cure Inferno *Crimson Fire - Cure Inferno's 1st Finisher *Fire Jewel Impact - Starlight Rainbow Inferno's Finisher Cure Solar *Solar Flash - Cure Solar's 1st Finisher *Light Jewel Shining - Starlight Rainbow Solar's Finisher Cure Spotlight *Thunder Shoot - Cure Spotlight's 1st Finisher *Lightning Jewel Ascension - Starlight Rainbow Spotlight's Finisher Cure Gust *Windy Arrow - Cure Gust's 1st Finisher *Wind Jewel Blast - Starlight Rainbow Gust's Finisher Cure Chill *Cold Blizzard - Cure Chill's 1st Finisher *Ice Jewel Avalanche - Starlight Rainbow Chill's Finisher Cure Fresh *Tidal Tornado - Cure Fresh's 1st Finisher *Water Jewel Maelstorm - Starlight Rainbow Fresh's Finisher Cure Starry *Moon Star Supernova - Cure Starry's 1st Finisher *Space Jewel Shower - Starlight Rainbow Starry's Finisher Group Attack *Warm Big Bang - Cure Blooming, Cure Inferno, Cure Solar, and Cure Spotlight's Group Finisher *Cold Burst - Cure Gust, Cure Cool, Cure Fresh, and Cure Starry's Group Finisher *Rainbow Evolution - The Cures' Group Finisher *Starlight Harmony - Cures' 2nd Group Finisher. They need their Starlight Rainbow Form. Forms *Pretty Cure Form (Ep. 1 to Ep. 55) *Starlight Rainbow Form (Ep. 30 to Ep. 55) Music Rainbow Shine☆Pretty Cure!/Music Cast Funimation/Glitter Force Dub * Cassandra Lee Morris - Momo Harusaki * Cindy Robinson - Akari Asuka * Laura Bailey - Mikan Sawashiro * Stephanie Sheh - Ki Mitama * Caitlin Glass - Midori Kisaragi * Erica Lindbeck - Shian Todo * Michelle Ruff - Aoi Mizutani * Marcella Lentz-Pope - Yuna Murasaki * Travis Willingham - King Rainbow * Carrie Keranen - Queen Light * Brianna Knickerbocker - Warm (Mascot) * Heather Hogan - Cold (Mascot) * Edward Bosco - Black (Antagonist) * Xander Mobus - Shade * Kira Buckland - Ashes * Bryce Papenbrook - Pitch * DC Douglas - Hiro Harusaki * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Miya Harusaki * Todd Haberkorn - Kotaro Harusaki * Melissa Fahn - Hana Harusaki * Rena Strober - Seira Harusaki * Kara Edwards - Towa Harusaki * Yuri Lowenthal - Akira Harusaki Japanese/Toei Dub * Kohara Konomi - Momo Harusaki * Miyuki Sawashiro - Akari Asuka * Makiko Ohmoto - Mikan Sawashiro * Yu Shimamura - Ki Mitama * Ai Maeda - Midori Kisaragi * Saori Hayami - Shian Todo * Atsuko Enomoto - Aoi Mizutani * Marina Inoue - Yuna Murasaki * Tomokazu Sugita - King Rainbow * Hiromi Igarashi - Queen Light * Satomi Sato - Warm (Mascot) * Minami Takayama - Cold (Mascot) * Hideo Ishikawa - Black (Antagonist) * Ryotaro Okiayu - Shade * Yuuki Takada - Ashes * Michihiko Hagi - Pitch * Tetsuo Kurata - Hiro Harusaki * Umeka Shoji - Miya Harusaki * Takahiro Sakurai - Kotaro Harusaki * Haruka Tomatsu - Hana Harusaki * Kokoro Kikuchi - Seira Harusaki * Yukari Tamura - Towa Harusaki * Yoshimasa Hosoya - Akira Harusaki Gallery Cure Blooming Harusaki Momo.jpg|Harusaki Momo B5F69E41-5673-4AFE-9DA2-DE125724088F.png|Cure Blooming A2464972-D1B8-4768-A9CB-DFD6E3ABB31E.png|Cure Blooming Final Pose Cure Inferno Asuka Akari.jpg|Asuka Akari A6B47509-4FB3-40D5-A66B-6F07CD9F18F2.png|Cure Inferno 96A596A5-EDC3-4F0C-8810-62918ED01929.png|Cure Inferno Final Pose Cure Solar Sawashiro Mikan.jpg|Sawashiro Mikan 5E705C97-2644-47BF-B9C4-931305F7A192.png|Cure Solar 1EC42D4F-CFD6-496A-9629-E1B4030CF25E.png|Cure Solar Final Pose Cure Spotlight Mitama Ki.jpg|Mitama Ki 09E12BFA-E95D-40D7-818B-EB3D3885A751.png|Cure Spotlight 0B568745-635C-4822-9A14-EDCBE1203946.png|Cure Spotlight Final Pose Cure Gust Kisaragi Midori.jpg|Kisaragi Midori FBB6C8E7-C5AC-4D5C-AFC6-E5E08A247038.png|Cure Gust 11CF67A4-BD56-4A00-AE73-AE427293EC91.png|Cure Gust Final Pose Cure Chill Todo Shian.jpg|Todo Shian 4C49084D-D1E6-41FF-A7EB-66881A44ACD8.png|Cure Chill C1EC47D5-4288-4811-B862-A18607C27021.png|Cure Chill Final Pose Cure Fresh Mizutani Aoi.jpg|Mizutani Aoi 6464AE38-FB9C-4DE9-BB22-E918A39ACBB8.png|Cure Fresh F651D921-291E-48C7-A1DF-5D042DB259B4.png|Cure Fresh Final Pose Cure Starry Murasaki Yuna.jpg|Murasaki Yuna 9DA74EEC-2B80-4CC4-BAE0-319875F4BD37.png|Cure Starry FE4AC10B-3741-4646-8361-3C6B28A2FBE2.png|Cure Starry Final Pose Navbox Category:User:AnimeGamer1 Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Rainbow Shine☆Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Series